familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
March 29
Events *1461 - Wars of the Roses: Battle of Towton - Edward of York defeats Queen Margaret to become King Edward IV of England. *1549 - The city of Salvador da Bahia, first capital of Brazil, is founded. *1632 - Treaty of Saint-Germain signed, returning Quebec to French control after the English had seized it in 1629. *1638 - Swedish colonists establish the first settlement in Delaware, called New Sweden. *1792 - King Gustav III of Sweden dies after being shot in the back at a midnight masquerade at Stockholm's Royal Opera just 13 days earlier. He is succeeded by Gustav IV Adolf. *1799 - New York passes a law aimed at gradually abolishing slavery in the state. *1806 - Construction authorized of the Great National Pike, better known as the Cumberland Road, becoming the first United States federal highway. *1809 - King Gustav IV Adolf of Sweden abdicates after a coup d'état. At the Diet of Porvoo, Finland's four Estates pledge allegiance to Alexander I of Russia, commencing the secession of the Grand Duchy of Finland from Sweden. *1831 - Great Bosnian uprising: Bosniak rebel against Turkey. *1847 - Mexican-American War: United States forces led by General Winfield Scott take Veracruz after a siege. *1849 - The United Kingdom annexes the Punjab. *1857 - Sepoy Mangal Pandey of the 34th Regiment, Bengal Native Infantry revolts against the British rule in India and inspires a long-drawn War of Independence of 1857 also known as the Sepoy Mutiny. *1865 - American Civil War: Battle of Appomattox Court House begins. *1867 - Queen Victoria gives Royal Assent to the British North America Act which establishes the Dominion of Canada on July 1. *1871 - The Royal Albert Hall is opened by Queen Victoria. *1879 - Anglo-Zulu War: Battle of Kambula: British forces defeat 20,000 Zulus. *1882 - The Knights of Columbus are established. *1886 - Dr John Pemberton brews the first batch of Coca-Cola in a backyard in Atlanta, Georgia. *1930 - Heinrich Brüning is appointed German Reichskanzler. *1936 - In Germany, dictator Hitler receives 99% of the votes in a referendum to ratify Germany's illegal reoccupation of the Rhineland, receiving 44.5 million votes out of 45.5 million registered voters. In 1933 all political parties and political liberty had been abolished. *1941 - World War II: British Royal Navy and Royal Australian Navy forces intercept those of the Italian Regia Marina off the Peloponnesus coast of Greece in the Battle of Cape Matapan. * 1941 - 80% of American AM radio stations change frequencies under the terms of NARBA. *1942 - The Bombing of Lübeck in World War II was the first major success for the RAF Bomber Command against Germany and a German city. *1945 - World War II: Last day of V-1 flying bomb attacks on England. *1951 - Ethel and Julius Rosenberg are convicted of conspiracy to commit espionage. *1961 - The Twenty-third Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, allowing residents of Washington to vote in presidential elections. *1971 - My Lai massacre: Lt. William Calley is convicted of premeditated murder and sentenced to life in prison. * 1971 - A Los Angeles jury recommends the death penalty for Charles Manson and three female followers. *1973 - Vietnam War: The last United States soldiers leave South Vietnam. *1974 - NASA's Mariner 10 becomes the first spaceprobe to fly by Mercury. It was launched on November 3, 1973. *1982 - The Canada Act 1982 receives the Royal Assent by Queen Elizabeth II, setting the stage for the Queen of Canada to proclaim the Constitution Act *1993 - Catherine Callbeck becomes premier of Prince Edward Island and Canada's first female to be elected in a general election as a premier. *1999 - The Dow Jones Industrial Average closes at 10006.78 – above the 10,000 mark for the first time ever. *2004 - Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia join NATO as full members. * 2004 - The Republic of Ireland becomes the first country in the world to ban smoking in all work places, including bars and restaurants. Births *1553 - Vitsentzos Kornaros, Greek Renaissance poet (d. 1613/1614) *1584 - Ferdinando Fairfax, English general (d. 1648) *1602 - John Lightfoot, English churchman (d. 1675) *1668 - Thomas Coram, Founder of the Foundling Hospital (d. 1751) *1713 - John Ponsonby, Irish politician (d. 1789) *1746 - Carlo Buonaparte, father of Napoleon Bonaparte (d. 1785) *1769 - Nicolas Jean de Dieu Soult, French marshal (d. 1851) *1790 - John Tyler, 10th President of the United States (d. 1862) *1799 - Edward Smith-Stanley, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1869) *1824 - Ludwig Büchner, German philosopher and physician (d. 1899) *1826 - Wilhelm Liebknecht, German journalist and politician (d. 1900) *1867 - Cy Young, American baseball player (d. 1955) *1869 - Aleš Hrdlička, Czech anthropologist living in the United States (d. 1943) *1870 - Pavlos Melas, Greek officer who organized and participated in the Greek Struggle for Macedonia (d. 1904) *1873 - Tullio Levi-Civita, Italian mathematician (d. 1941) *1874 - Lou Hoover, First Lady of the United States (d. 1944) *1889 - Warner Baxter, American actor (d. 1951) *1891 - Yvan Goll, French-German writer (d. 1950) *1892 - József Cardinal Mindszenty, Hungarian Catholic cardinal (d. 1975) *1895 - Ernst Jünger, German author (d. 1998) *1899 - Lavrenty Beria, Soviet Communist leader (d. 1953) *1900 - John McEwen, eighteenth Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1980) * 1900 - Bill Aston, British racing driver (d. 1974) *1901 - Andrija Maurovic, Croatian illustrator (d. 1981) *1902 - Marcel Aymé, French writer (d. 1967) * 1902 - William Walton, English composer (d. 1983) *1905 - Philip Ahn, American actor (d. 1978) *1906 - E. Power Biggs American concert organist (d. 1977) *1907 - "Braguinha", Brazilian songwriter (d. 2006) *1908 - Arthur O'Connell, American actor (d. 1981) * 1908 - Dennis O'Keefe, American actor (d. 1968) *1911 - Brigitte Horney, German actress (d. 1988) *1912 - Hanna Reitsch, German pilot (d. 1979) *1913 - Tony Zale, American boxer (d. 1997) * 1913 - R. S. Thomas, Welsh poet (d. 2000) *1914 - Phil Foster, American actor (d. 1985} *1916 - Eugene McCarthy, American politician (d. 2005) *1917 - Man o' War, American thoroughbred racehorse (d. 1947) *1918 - Pearl Bailey, American singer and actress (d. 1990) * 1918 - Sam Walton, American businessman (d. 1992) *1919 - Eileen Heckart, American actress (d. 2001) *1920 - John Belk, American head of Belk (d. 2007) *1927 - John McLaughlin, American political commentator * 1927 - John Robert Vane, English pharmacologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2004) *1928 - Vincent Gigante, American mafioso (d. 2005) *1929 - Lennart Meri, President of Estonia (d. 2006) * 1929 - Richard Lewontin, American biologist *1931 - Aleksei Gubarev, Soviet cosmonaut * 1931 - Norman Tebbit, British politician *1933 - Jacques Brault, French Canadian poet *1936 - Judith Guest, American author * 1936 - Mogens Camre, Danish politician *1937 - Billy Carter, brother of Jimmy Carter (d. 1988) *1939 - Terence Hill, Italian actor *1940 - Ray Davis, American musician (P-Funk) (d. 2005) * 1940 - Astrud Gilberto, Brazilian singer *1941 - Joseph Hooton Taylor, American astrophysicist, Nobel Prize in Physics laureate * 1941 - Eden Kane, British singer *1943 - Eric Idle, English actor, writer, and composer * 1943 - John Major, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * 1943 - Vangelis, Greek musician and composer *1944 - Terry Jacks, Canadian musician, songwriter, and activist * 1944 - Denny McLain, American baseball player *1945 - Walt Frazier, American basketball player *1946 - Billy Thorpe, Australian singer (d. 2007) *1947 - Bobby Kimball, American singer (Toto) *1948 - Bud Cort, American actor *1949 - Keith Simpson, British politician * 1949 - Michael Brecker, American jazz saxophonist (d. 2007) * 1949 - John Arthur Spenkelink, American murderer (d. 1979) *1952 - Teófilo Stevenson, Cuban boxer *1954 - Dianne Kay, American actress * 1954 - Karen Ann Quinlan, American right-to-die cause célèbre (d. 1985) *1955 - Earl Campbell, American football player * 1955 - Brendan Gleeson, Irish actor * 1955 - Christopher Lawford, Irish actor * 1955 - Marina Sirtis, English actress *1956 - Patty Donahue, American singer (The Waitresses) (d. 1996) * 1956 - Stephen Cole, English journalist * 1956 - Kurt Thomas, American gymnast *1957 - Christopher Lambert, French actor *1958 - Victor Salva, American film director *1959 - Barry Blanchard, Canadian mountaineer * 1959 - Perry Farrell, American musician (Jane's Addiction and Porno for Pyros) * 1959 - Brad McCrimmon, Canadian ice hockey player *1961 - Mike Kingery, American baseball player * 1961 - Amy Sedaris, American actress and comedian * 1961 - Gary Brabham, Australian racing driver *1964 - Elle Macpherson, Australian model *1965 - Voula Patoulidou, Greek athlete * 1965 - Emilios T. Harlaftis, Greek astrophysicist (d. 2005) *1967 - Brian Jordan, American baseball player * 1967 - John Popper, American musician (Blues Traveler) *1968 - Lucy Lawless, New Zealand actress and singer * 1968 - Sue Foley, Canadian singer and guitarist *1971 - Aaron Lawrence, American porn actor * 1971 - Lara Logan, South-African born journalist and reporter *1972 - Rui Costa, Portugal footballer * 1972 - Junichi Suwabe, Japanese voice actor *1973 - Marc Overmars, Dutch footballer *1974 - Marc Gené, Spanish racing car driver *1976 - Jennifer Capriati, American tennis player * 1976 - Igor Astarloa, Spanish cyclist *1978 - Michael Kaczurak, American singer and actor *1980 - Kim Tae Hee, South Korean actress * 1980 - Prince Hamzah bin Al Hussein, of Jordan *1980 - Amy Mathews, Australian actress *1981 - Megan Hilty, American actress * 1981 - Jlloyd Samuel, WestIndian-born footballer *1982 - Hideaki Takizawa, Japanese artist *1983 - Luiza Sá, Brazilian musician (CSS) Deaths *1058 - Pope Stephen IX *1368 - Emperor Go-Murakami, Emperor of Japan (b. 1328) *1461 - Henry Percy, English politician (b. 1421) *1578 - Arthur Champernowne, English admiral (b. 1524) * 1578 - Louis I, French cardinal (b. 1527) *1625 - Antonio de Herrera y Tordesillas, Spanish historian (b. 1549) *1628 - Tobias Matthew, Archbishop of York (b. 1546) *1629 - Jacob de Gheyn II, Dutch artist (b. 1565) *1683 - Yaoya Oshichi, a young girl burned at the stake for arson in 17th Century Japan (b. 1667) *1751 - Thomas Coram, English sea captain and philanthropist *1772 - Emanuel Swedenborg, Swedish philosopher and mathematician (b. 1688) *1788 - Charles Wesley, English Methodist hymnist (b. 1707) *1792 - King Gustav III of Sweden (shot) (b. 1746) *1800 - Marc René, French military engineer and writer (b. 1714) *1803 - Gottfried van Swieten, Dutch composer (b. 1733) *1826 - Johann Heinrich Voß, German poet (b. 1751) *1855 - Henri Druey, Swiss Federal Councilor (b. 1799) *1873 - Francesco Zantedeschi, Italian physicist (b. 1797) *1888 - Charles-Valentin Alkan, French composer (b. 1813) *1906 - Slava Raskaj, Croatian painter (b. 1878) *1912 - Members of the Scott Expedition to the South Pole: **Henry Robinson Bowers (b. 1883) **Sir Robert Falcon Scott, English explorer (b. 1868) **Edward Adrian Wilson, English physician and naturalist (b. 1872) *1934 - Otto Hermann Kahn, German millionaire and benefactor (b. 1867) *1924 - Charles Villiers Stanford, Irish composer (b. 1852) *1937 - Karol Szymanowski, Polish composer (b. 1882) *1957 - Joyce Cary, Irish author (b. 1888) *1959 - Barthelemy Boganda, first President of the Central African Republic (b. 1910) *1970 - Anna Louise Strong, American communist journalist (b. 1885) *1971 - Dhirendranath Datta, Bangladeshi politician (b. 1886) *1972 - Lord J. Arthur Rank, British movie theater owner (b. 1888) *1980 - Mantovani, Italian-born conductor and arranger (b. 1905) *1982 - Carl Orff, German composer (b. 1895) * 1982 - Nathan Twining, USAF general (b. 1897) *1985 - Luther Terry, Surgeon General of the United States (b. 1911) * 1985 - Jeanine Deckers, Belgian nun (b. 1933) *1986 - Harry Ritz, American actor and comedian (b. 1907) *1989 - Bernard Blier, French actor (b. 1916) *1991 - Lee Atwater, American political consultant (b. 1951) *1992 - Paul Henreid, Austrian actor (b. 1908) *1994 - Eugène Ionesco, Romanian-born playwright (b. 1912) * 1994 - Bill Travers, British actor (b. 1922) *1995 - Baltimora, British singer (b. 1957) * 1995 - Terry Moore, American baseball player (b. 1912) *1996 - Frank Daniel, Czech-born writer, director, producer and teacher (b. 1926) *1999 - Joe Williams, American singer (b. 1918) *2001 - Helge Ingstad, Norwegian explorer (b. 1899) * 2001 - John Lewis, American jazz pianist (b. 1920) *2002 - Rico Yan, Philippine Young Movie & TV Actor (b. 1975) * 2002 - Ayat al-Akhras, Israeli and Palestinian children *2003 - SARS) (b. 1956) *2005 - Johnnie Cochran, American lawyer (b. 1937) * 2005 - Mitch Hedberg, American comedian (b. 1968) * 2005 - Miltos Sahtouris, Greek poet (b. 1919) *2006 - Salvador Elizondo, Mexican writer (b. 1932) Holidays and observances * Día del joven combatiente a remembrance day celebrated with civil disorder in Chile by leftists and anarchists * Festival of Ishtar. * Taiwan * Madagascar Liturgical feasts *Archmimus, died after 460) *Berikjesu) *St. Bertold (d. 1179) *St. Eustace *Firminus *Gwynllyw (Woollos; Gundleus) *Saint Jonas. http://www.saintpatrickdc.org/ss/0329.htm one source.--> *St. Ludolf of Ratzeburg (d. 1250) *Blessed Hugo (d. 1239) *Hugh of Vaucelles (Dean of the church in Cambrai. Cistercian monk at Vaucelles. Died 1239 of natural causes) *Lasar *Ludolph *Saint Mark of Arethusa bishop, martyred in 362 during the persecution of Julian the Apostate *Pastor *Saint Saturus *Secundus *Saint Gladys (Gwladys) *Blessed Jeanne Marie de Maille External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:March